Creed and Coppelia in the locker room
by bobshady
Summary: A one-shot story done on a 'What if' about my OC Creed and Airstation Eighty-Six's OC Coppelia. Both are of French descent, and this goes on the premise of Coppelia playing for France in the Olympic Soccer event.


Creed smiled proudly up at the scoreboard. Her team had won, France had won! She was laughing in joy for a moment before she remembered what she had promised Coppelia. She sighed but didn't mind too much. She had some time and a camera ready to take a picture of the old bat's face. "This should be good" Creed whispered to herself as she slipped out of the screaming crowd, heading for the soccer team's locker room...

Creed stayed out of sight as she saw the players move past her. She had gone into the locker room earlier and made some arrangements that would ensure their privacy. As the last player left, Creed casually walked toward the locker room. Briefly looking around to see if she was being followed, she shut and locked the door behind her as she walked down the corridor.

Warm, damp air greeted her along with the quiet sound of a single voice quietly singing La Marseillaise, the national anthem of France. Creed came around a corner and saw Coppelia as she was getting dressed. Creed had to admit that for a wrinkly and unpleasant woman she still had good posture and muscle definition. No frail old woman, Coppelia's body had few flaws from what Creed could tell as she watched the older woman put on her bra from behind. After some consideration, Creed stepped forward and clapped quietly. "Bravo, Coppelia...Bravo".

Coppelia jumped in surprise, years of paranoid reflexes kicking in and she quickly drew a pistol with an attached suppressor from her gym bag and leveled it at the rabbit faunus. "What do you want, girl?" she asked, eyeing Creed suspiciously.

"As I said before the match...I would give you something if our team won. And they did". Creed waved her hand in front of herself and shook her head. "You can put away your weapon Coppelia. I swear on my daughter's life I didn't come here to harm you".

Coppelia considered Creed's words briefly before nodding and slowly putting her pistol down, though not back in the gym bag. While she trusted the girl not to betray her oath on her daughter's life, she also didn't trust her as far as she could throw her not to have something else in mind. "Fine. Leave your gift and get out". Coppelia adjusted her bra slightly and picked up her undershirt. "I have things to do today and I won't have you delaying me"

Creed smiled and tilted her head. "Normally I would just call you a frigid bitch, but today is a happy day, so I'll give you your gift instead". Creed took a step forward, then another. As Coppelia cursed and brought her pistol up once more Creed made her move.

Lunging forward, Creed crossed the distance between the two, gripping Coppelia's wrist and keeping the pistol from hitting her. A shot discharged into the wall followed by a muffled curse from Coppelia as Creed used her other hand to pin the older woman to the lockers by the wrists. She stared defiantly at the rabbit before spitting to the side. "Lying filth. Kill me and be done with it".

Creed laughed quietly before deciding that she had played with Coppelia enough. Taking the pistol from her and tossing it to the side, Creed grinned and pressed herself against Coppelia. "I told you, I'm here to give you something, not to hurt you". She grinned before holding both of Coppelia's wrists above her head with her right hand while the second moved to her side to caress her hip, much to Coppelia's confusion.

Creed smiled and winked. "Here's my gift Coppelia, a kiss for winning". Before Coppelia could do anything besides dropping her jaw and her eyes widening, Creed leaned down and pressed her mouth to hers.

Coppelia was frozen in shock. Creed Scarletina was kissing her! That upstart harlot was actually kissing her! Her!

Creed's lips moved against Coppelia's, her tongue tasting the older woman and getting a feel for her as she rubbed her hip. Though dry and a bit thin, Coppelia's lips were still soft and supple with a hint of tea and honey from her lip balm. Her panties, soft black lace, felt good on Creed's hand as she played with them. Creed smiled against Coppelia's lips as her tongue explored her mouth. Honestly, if Coppelia wasn't such a psychotic bitch most of the time, Creed wouldn't mind taking her home with her, at least on a date. Alas though, she was, and Creed refused to spend more time with her than necessary, today's victory is the exception of course.

Creed slowly backed up from being pressed against Coppelia. She giggled at the shellshocked look on her face before winking and helping her into her shirt. "I admit, that was more fun than I expected it to be. A shame you're not a more pleasant person Coppelia. Oh well. Should France win the Cup we'll share a drink you and I, something proper".

Creed kissed Coppelia's cheeks before hugging her. "Have a good day Coppelia, and good job out there". Taking a few steps backward, Creed waved a little salute to Coppelia before heading outside, leaving her to her thoughts.

It was some time before Coppelia reacted, the shock was so great. First, she removed the suppressor from her pistol and stowed it, then her pistol. After that, she finished getting dressed, all while thinking of Creed. "...Whore" she muttered half-heartedly before picking up her bag and leaving, ignoring the slight taste of bitter tea, the tingling of her lips and hip, and the flush of her skin. She hated it, but she was still just a woman and a woman who hadn't felt another's caress and nearly twenty years. She sighed and sent a message from her scroll to her personal USD bots to deploy a tighter security force from now on. She was tense, unfocused. She would need a great deal of massage and tea before she could even think about going to bed, let alone forget about Creed's body against her own.


End file.
